Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean
by MegaFlower
Summary: An eevee named Lily doesn't have a good life. She and her family have fallen onto hard times and struggle to get food on the table. Her job is to go into the forest and gather any food she finds. However, one night she gets lost and finds something great. Something that has taken an interest in her.
1. An Eternal Sentence

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Prologue

An Eternal Sentence

Why does everybody hate me?

Why can't I live like the rest of the legendaries?

Why do most of the legendaries hate me?

What makes me different?

I know what makes me different.

I am dangerous. Everywhere I go is plagued with natural disaster after natural disaster. Anyplace I stay gets overgrown with wild and dangerous plants.

I have no control.

That is what makes me different.

I finally understand what Darkrai meant when he said, "We are unlike most of the others. We don't bring peace or prosperity. We bring suffering and death."

I hate what I am and sought a way to change. Any time I tried to contain my power it only got worse. I lived for so many years without any problems, but when pokemon started leaving the comfort of their homes and started settling outwards. At first I thought nothing of it and was happy to see them move and change, but when a group of pokemon settled near me, it happened.

Death, destruction, and suffering and all I could do was watch. Until every last one of them was dead.

I left my home with great haste to find unpopulated areas. The tallest of mountains, the depths of the ocean, and even the skies above could not stop the deaths of pokemon that eventually neared.

I grew tired of watching others die because of me just a Darkrai has grown tired of watching others suffer through nightmare because of him.

So one day I decided that I have caused enough death and wanted it to end, so I went to my creator, Arceus.

"Why have you come to me?" Arceus inquired.

"I want you to seal me underground where no one will ever suffer because of me forever." I responded.

"Can you not seal yourself underground?" Arceus asked.

"I have tried," I said, "but whenever I go deep underground earthquakes rip of the earth and volcanoes burn the lands."

Continuing I spoke, "I want you to seal the area so that my power won't escape no matter how powerful it becomes."

"You do know that your sister, Celbi, will miss you." Arceus stated

"I know and it breaks my heart to do this. I wish I could stay happily with her forever, but this must be done. You can't get rid of me without destroying the balance of nature, so I beg you. Please do this for the world you created." I said tears welling up in my eyes.

Arceus calmly responded, "Shouldn't Celebi at least see you off before your sealed?"

Tears falling I quietly replied, "I wish she could, but my powers will only hurt more people in the time it takes to get here. Before I go I want you to tell her that she was the best and nothing will ever change that."

Arceus stayed quiet for a while until he said, "I will do as you wish and I hope it brings happiness to you. I will put you back onto earth where I will erect a statue of me to keep the bindings from breaking over the many years. Then I will place you done underground where you can spend your days."

"Goodbye Shizen, nature's dragon of wrath." Arceus said

"Thank you," I said before being blinded by a light that immediately followed by complete darkness.

I frowned tears rolling down my face. I truly wish that I never hurt any ever again. The cave seemed to be twice as large as I am. "_Might as well fill this place with things to do. It is going to be a long time before infinity ends."_ I thought chuckling glumly.

"_But first I need to rest. I haven't had time to rest in years," _I thought before slowly closing my eyes and growing plants under me to act as a bed.

"_I hope everything turns out great in the end,"_ I thought

The End

Author's Note

This is the first story I am publishing on Fanfiction. Criticism through the comments would be appreciated.

Hope you enjoy the beggining.


	2. Me and My Family

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Chapter 1

Me and My Family

"Lily…Lily…..Lily…..Lily...Lily wake up, get out of your bed, and get down stairs! Wake up Zoey too!" yelled Jeanne.

"Ugh, alright I am coming," replied Lily getting out of her small bed. I shook awake Zoey and they both went down the stairs on her four small paws. As I went down stairs I passed Shade's and Scarlet's room. "_Looks like Scarlet already left out to her job and Shade is asleep," _I thought. As I walked into our small kitchen I saw Jeanne. Jeanne was a full grown Glaceon that looks like she has seen better days.

Jeanne stated, "I cooked pancakes for each of you so you better eat them."

Zoey, a hyperactive jolteon, rushed passed me and yelled, "I love pancakes!"

Even though I enjoy pancakes I asked, "Why do we keep having pancakes? Didn't we have these for the past week?"

"I know we had these a lot lately, but that's all we could afford for breakfast. "Jeanne replied.

Scarfing down her pancakes Zoey in a rush said, "Well, I got mail to deliver see you later."

Jeanne in a last ditch effort to slow her down said, "Shouldn't you at least look presentable and get cleaned up."

Zoey laughingly replied with, "Nope, bye."

Then she bolted out of the door. I seriously wonder how she runs so much everyday and still have energy to do things when she gets home.

Jeanne looking at the clock said to me, "I should probably also go soon. Don't forget to do your chores and I got a late shift at the cafe so I'll be home later than usual. Also Zoey forgot to mention she is going out of town to deliver some mail and Scarlet is cleaning the park today."

"I know, I'll get it all done before any of you get home and before Shade wakes up," I stated as a matter of fact.

Jeanne smiles lightly while saying, "I love you. See you later. Oh, and please don't wake Shade up. You know how she is when she is woken up early."

I definitely know what it is like to wake up Shade the Umbreon. It wasn't a nice experience. Her emotions were all over the place. She always has dreams of their parents. They never end well and she always remembers them if you wake her up early.

Watching Jeanne leave I quickly went to the kitchen cabinet. Gripped the old cleaning supplies and started working away. "_So I have to clean the kitchen, living room, my room, and Shade's and Scarlet's room," _I thought. After an hour of cleaning I finished everything except the room Shade was in. "_This is gonna be bad," _I thought.

As I slowly made my way to her room I heard silently weeping. I knew what this was for. Shade was crying about her parents. I knew this since Scarlet told me why. Jeanne, Shade, Scarlet, and Zoey are all biological sisters, while I am adopted. Scarlet told me that when they were young their mother and father left them behind. They left because they were indebted and wanted to push it off onto them. This affected Shade the most because she was the closest to them and didn't even notice.

Entering Shade's room I started cleaning quietly and left shortly after not wanting to disturb Shade. "_I forgot to put Shade's pancakes away. Though I don't think she would care." _I thought.

By the time I was done with my chores it was Lunch time. Then I saw Shade coming down stairs with bags under her eyes.

"Do you want me to make lunch for you or are you going to eat pancakes that Jeanne made?" I asked Shade.

She replied quietly, "I don't care either way."

In saying this I decided to make Shade the best lunch she ever had to help her out. I made two sandwiches with bread, vegetables, and fruit. Shade's favorite sandwich is a whole wheat sandwich with strawberries, lettuce, tomatoes, blueberries, and mayo as toppings. Shade and I love this sandwich even though she doesn't express it. Jeanne, Scarlet, and Zoey think we're weird.

As I was setting out the sandwiches Shade said monotonously, "Thank you for the food."

Cheerfully I replied, "Your welcome!"

As we finished I started to clean the dishes and Shade went outside to find a job seeing as she can't seem to get one. After I was done I had only one chore left, and it was the hardest one. Going into the nearby forest and finding edible fruits, vegetables, nuts, etc.

Hopefully everything goes well.

The End


	3. Nothing Goes Well

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Chapter 2

Nothing Goes Well

As I begin to get ready to go out into the forest. I remember to leave a note. Last time I forgot to do that, Jeanne freaked out when I came back and told me to always leave a note. I could tell she was even more stressed out than usual. Hopeful I get back before they get back. Then I started to write.

"Dear Jeanne,

please don't worry about me being gone. I'm in the overgrown forest going out for food. If I am not back before nightfall something probably went wrong.

Sign your sister,

Lily

P.S.

Please don't get overly stressed worrying about me."

Even though the forest does not have a name most people call it the overgrown forest since everything grows their.

"_This seems good enough," _I thought. Shortly after writing the note I finished packing.

Now I have been to the overgrown forest many times before. Some days ending poorly bringing home barely anything and on a good day's bringing home a full bag. When that happens I can tell that everyone is a little happier. Even Shade has a small smile when I do this.

Thinks about my family, I thought, "_Tonight will be expedition. Even if it takes longer to do, I'll bring back all of their favorite fruits and vegetables and we will have a great night."_

While walking towards the overgrown forest I pass by the statue of Arceus in the town square. With it's wearing markings and moss all over it. I asked Scarlet about the statue one day.

She said, "The Arceus statue and why no one takes care of it? Well the answer is kind of simple. We can't."

"What? That's crazy!" I stated loudly.

"I know right. Anytime some when tired to get the moss off it would grow back instantly, and one time when someone accidentally attacked the statue the marks glowed protecting the statue." Scarlet responded.

"How does that even work?" I said confused.

Scarlet said immediately, "I don't know, but what I do know is that nobody knows anything about the statue. It has always been their and the town just settled around it."

Dumbly I responded, "That is weird."

Scarlet sarcastically said, "And I thought that was totally normal."

As I was reminiscing about that conversation I finally got to the entrance to the overgrown forest. A small pathway leads into the forest. Their is a small, wooden gate blocking entrance to only the mentally inept. I always wonder why put it there. Nothing but plants live their and it's not like those can walk.

"Let's hurry it up," I said quietly to myself. Anytime I go into the overgrown forest I always find something new no matter how many times I enter. The forest is like an ever changing maze and that scares me. I never liked things unknown to me. Like what is in the dark, and what happens when you die?

As I enter the forest I see strange plants like always. Trees that reach higher than the tallest tower in the town, different colored grass, beautifully, colorful plants that are filled with poison, and, "Oh, that's new," I started looking at a strange plant. It was prickly thorns all over it and had two arm like things jutting out of it. "_That doesn't look edible," _I thought obviously.

Making my way through the forest I collected walnuts, strawberries, blueberries, pear, celery, carrots, and generally anything new that looks edible. After I sat down to take a small break. I start to look around, and a revelation hits me. "I have no idea where I am at and it is starting to become night time," I thought. I shiver. I hate night time and this forest at night is especially dangerous. One moment your sitting next to an apple tree, the next moment that tree changes. All the apples become poisonous and the tree becomes sharp and jagged.

Scared I pick my things and start running to the way I think I went. I thought anxiously, "_Hopefully I get out in time."_ I didn't and everything went horribly wrong. The bottom of my bag wrapped when I tripped and bruised an ankle. Everything spilled out. I got scratched up and everything was hurting. Walking was becoming a challenge and my eyesight was becoming blurry.

"_I only wanted my sisters to be happy tonight. Is that too much to ask?" _I thought before noticing a cave. "_I can use this for safety," _ I thought happily before rushing inside to find a safe place to rest. I did, but before I went to rest a noise was heard and I saw the entrance of the cave collapsing. Before I even had the thought to move I was trapped.

Feeling defeated and saddened I just wanted to sleep. I just couldn't no matter how hard I tried until I let the tears flow. It helped just a bit. "_I guess I understand why Shade cries herself to sleep," _I thought saddened even more by the mentioning of my sister, "_it works."_

The End


	4. Not Again

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Interlude 1

Not Again

"_Working late again. Huh, I hope Shade, Scarlet, and Lily aren't upset, " _ I thought, "_Especially Lily. She was planning to get us the best food for tonight." _She was easily my favorite sister. No offense to Scarlet or Shade, it's just she tries her best to make all of us happy. It makes me stress less.

Making my way to the house I notice how late it really is. "_it's almost midnight, " _I sigh, "Better to get home early to sleep." I start to rush towards the house. As I make my way towards the house I notice the lights are on and the door is open.

Shade likes to stay up late, but she always hates when someone leaves things open. Something is wrong. Rushing even faster than before I make it to the door. I stop. I see Shade and Scarlet crying while Shade is holding a note. Now I know something very wrong happened. Scarlet rarely cried when she became a Sylveon.

Stepping through the door I ask worriedly, "What happened? What's Wrong?"

"She's gone! She said in the note she'd be back before night time, " Shade replied sadly.

"Lily?" I said hoping the world didn't take another person from me.

Scarlet answered then looked down, "Yes."

This hurt more than when my parents left without ever looking back.

"We can always go find her! Where did the note say she went!" I said hoping we could fix this.

Shade crying, even more, quietly replied, "The overgrown forest."

That shattered me and now tears were falling. It is impossible to get into the overgrown forest at night. Even the strongest people in and out of the town have tried to get in at night. What could I do, nothing, nothing at all. What is even worse is that at night the overgrown forest fills with deadly plants and everything is out to get you. It would take a miracle for Lily to survive.

Shade in her always pessimistic self said to herself, "This is just like when Mom and Dad left."

Angry at the thought of Lily being compared to our parents I yelled, "Are you trying to say Lily left us! This is nothing like what our parents did to us!"

Shade gets angry at me yelled back, "This is exactly what happened with our parents! They left a note saying they'll be back soon, but no, they abandon us."

Scarlet clearly seeing this could get violent said calmly, "Look we all need a rest, so we can wake up early and find Lily. So, stop bickering and go to bed."

I could tell Scarlet was also angry, depressed, and tired. She also loves Lily, but since I can't she needs to be the one to calm everyone down.

Saying nothing I walked to my bed. I pray to Arceus or whatever legendary up their that Lily is safe and sound.

The End


	5. It Only Gets Worse

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Chapter 4

It Only Gets Worse.

As I wake up from makeshift bed I start to feel the pain from yesterday. My bones ache, I have bruises and scratches all over, and I think an ankle is broken.

"Ugh," I yell in pain as I stand up. "_Yeah it's broken," _I thought.

Limping toward the blocked entrance I notice that light is seeping through. I can see freedom, but can't get it.

"_Is there any food here," _I thought, "_When my sisters decide to search for me I'll need to be alive when they come to rescue me." _ Slowing limping to the back of the cave I notice a small plant growing.

It looks like all dried up with every last drop of water out of it. Noticing that there is nothing else in the cave that's edible I eat the strange plant. "Blegh," it tastes as bad as it looks.

"How is it that plants grow like a wildfire in the forest, yet at a cave next to it there is basically nothing," confused I wondered out loud, "Seriously, grass, dirt, weeds, and the small plant is all that's in hear."

Walking back to the cave entrance I see that grass and other various plants are growing. It took a moment for register before I thought, "_No, no, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. My only hope to escape gone just like that. This forest does hate me."_

"Yet again I think things couldn't possibly get worse and now I'm trapped and I'll never see m… my… sis… sisters," I accidentally yelled a loud before breaking into tears.

I couldn't bare this, never could. My life has always been horrible. Being alone for even a day when I was born was horrible. No idea what was happening and no one to care for me. Until I met Jeanne. Even if it was the 2nd day of my life I knew she would make things better. Jeanne took me in and introduce me to Shade, Scarlet, and Zoey. I had fun, was loved, and now all of it might disappear.

All I wanted to do was repay their kindness if only by a little bit, but look where that got me trapped with no way to escape.

"_Nothing better to do then sleep," _as I say this I trip and start falling down a hole. "_What? How did this hole even get here?"_ I thought confused and worried. If I hit the ground now I will die.

"A smooth landing?" I ask myself very confused, "How is that…. I am not even going to ask that anymore."

Looking around I notice how much different this part of the cave is. Lushess and Coldplay floral cover the walls, floor everything. Nothing wasn't covered. Their was even plants lighting up the place. It was beautiful. Nothing compared to it not even the overgrown forest. That was wild and dangerous, this is controlled and safe.

Their was even a large statue of a green dragon. It looked so realistic and, "Oh, it's alive," I said as I watched it move it's head toward me.

I quickly passed out.

The End


	6. A Strange Occurrence

Nature's War Isn't Mean

Interlude 2

A Strange Occurrence

It was a normal day in an infinite prison sentence.

Wake up, eat, make new plants, be board, encounter a strange girl.

"Wait that's new." I said out loud. Nobody is able to get into here. Are us made it so that even legendaries would have a hard time getting in here. "_How did she get into here?" _I thought wondering how this is possible.

I notice that she's walking around looking bewildered at all the flora. I think I did a good job in making my home mystical. As she gets closer to me I notice she is looking at me. I turn my head to look at her.

She faints.

"Am I really that scary?" I ask myself before realizing, "I am a green dragon taller then towers stacked on top of each other, longing then some towns, and wider then three houses next to each other. Yeah I'd be terrifying to a small eevee."

"She looks small and maybe young," I ask myself. I have grown bigger and stronger over the years. It would be impossible to tell if that is normal. I haven't seen an eevee for over 1,000 years.

On closer inspection it looks like she is severely damaged. Bursted, scratches, and some broken bones. I feel as though I should heal her, although it has been a long time since I have healed something alive, except plants. "Is this the reason she fainted?" I asked myself.

"_Would it work? Will it hurt her? Is my power to strong to control for healing?" _I thought to myself. I'd feel bad if she died because I was to scared to heal her so I made my decision.

Reaching my hand outwards I carefully placed my hand on her. Sending energy through my hand to her I notice her bruises and scratches became repaired. Even her broken leg was fixed in no time. "Huh, this is easier than healing plants," I said noticed how little effort this was taking.

Picking her up I notice she is really cold. Probably slept outside without anything. Bringing her with me to a wide open area I started growing co fly plants around the area to act as a bed. Placing her down on the flora I start weaving grass together to make a blanket and pillow. "You can't sleep without these," I stated to no one knowing it wasn't necessarily true, but it is comfy.

Walking away I start thinking about how she could have got here. "Arceus did make it impossible for any legendary or normal pokemon to get in, so unless she is somehow related to the forest I see no possible way to enter." The only way to enter this place as far as I know is to be this place and well me, but that doesn't work in this case.

"Was she born here? Maybe nature favor's her? Maybe Arceus wants me to meet her?" I said to myself before stopping, "I'll just wait to ask her any questions of mine, but first after some food and water. She looks famished."

The End


	7. A New Friend

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Chapter 4

A New Friend

Waking up in a soft, comfortable bed I thought maybe it was all a dream and I am really just back in my house with my family

Open my eyes I noticed it is not true. "_Why do I have a blanket and pillow?" _I thought while looking down, "_It's made of grass and plants?"_

Taking off the blanket I notice the green dragon is looking at me. "Eep," going back under the covers to avoid being eaten.

"It is alright, I am not scary And I won't eat you," the dragon stated.

"Are you really safe to be with? Jeanne told me to avoid anyone dangerous until I know their safe," I inquired.

The dragon replied with, "Yes I am safe to be with. Do you want some food and water?" Reaching his hand out with various plants and water.

"Thank you," I quietly said.

"So, what is your name? My name is Shizen," replied Shizen.

With a little more enthusiasm I said, "My name is Lily the eevee."

"Oh we're introducing species, well then, I am Shizen the legendary of nature's Wrath," the green dragon replied.

I was shocked. I was sitting down and having a conversation with a legendary. Shade said before that seeing a legendary is rare, but talking to one is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

After I got rid of the shock I noticed that all my wounds were healed.

I spoke, "Did you heal me?"

"Yes," Shizen said casually.

"If your the legendary of nature's Wrath than how can your create nature and heal?" I asked.

Shizen stayed quiet for a while before saying, "I personally don't know, but I have a theory. Most legendaries have a certain theme revolved around them, however, they can use things that don't fit into that category. Like time and space nature's Wrath is a powerful force making it impossible to do something outside of that category. It is the simple occurrence of a breeze to world destroying disasters. I think it has something to do with how natural disasters can create and heal things. Now a question for you, how did you here? It is supposed to be impossible to enter."

So I started to answer his question by retelling him the events of the past two day recreating every detail perfectly. By the end of my story I realized something.

"What do you mean it's impossible to get here?" I asked.

Shocked by the sudden question he answered, "Over a 1,000 years ago I asked Arceus to seal me away."

Confused and shocked I asked, "Why did you want that? Wouldn't you get lonely?"

Shizen with a small frown said, "I am dangerous. The older I got, the stronger I became. When I was born I was at least your size, but look at me now. My power grew as I grew until eventually it became too much and I unintentionally brought

death upon everyone around me. So, I asked Arceus to lock me away and make seals to block my power from escaping."

I responding quickly saying, "Isn't that a horrible way to live? Why would you want that? Why doesn't anyone visit you?"

"Yes. To protect people. Nobody can visit me ever, until you came along," a Shizen responded quietly.

I yelled out, "Then I will come and visit you as much as I can! All I have to do is get out and come back to my family. Can you help me?"

Now it was Shizen's turn to be shocked. Then he stated sally and with a small smile, "Of course I will help you. However, getting out of the forests is dangerous so I will give you this." Holding out his hand he gave me a beautiful black rose that shined brighter than the night sky. "It will allow safe passage through the forest and it will make the forest let you straight to your destination."

"Thank you so much and I will try to come visit as much as possible." I said with a smile.

Shizen lifting his hand up caused plants to grow under me upward toward the hole I fell thought. I hope Jeanne, Shade, Scarlet, or Zoey are mad me. "_Maybe they can meat Shizen," _I thought.

The End


	8. Coming Home

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Chapter 5

Coming Home

Being pushed upwards is not a nice experience. In almost an instant I was on the floor and then getting rushed upwards.

I was brought back up into the cave I was originally in with slight differences. More plants and, "The cave entrance is open," I yelled out. I began to run out of the cave and into the forest.

The sun was directly above me. "That means it has only been around twelve, unless I have been in their for days." I spoke out loud, hoping that my second answer was wrong.

The overgrown forest seemed a lot nicer today, but that could be because of the black rose Shizen gave me. Moving around the forest was a lot easier and it wasn't a maze.

Seeing the exit made me squeal in joy. It had only taken a few minutes to get out, unless you count the hours in which I was trapped. Running out of the exit and past the town. I noticed people make surprised looks at me, "_Probably because I have been gone for awhile," _I thought.

When I got to the house, the door was open and the light was on. I rushed in and noticed Shade, Scarlet and Jeanne with bags under their eyes. Before I could say anything Jeanne noticed me and rushed towards me by giving me a giant hug. Scarlet and Shade quickly joined in.

Tears rolling down her face Jeanne asked, "Where have you been?"

Worriedly Scarlet asked, "Are you alright?"

With more emotion than I am used to Shade asked, "What happened?"

Disoriented by the all of them asking questions I said confused, "Uh, I got trapped in a cave and then I escaped and ran home. I think I am alright." I didn't want to mention meaning Shizen, yet, because I didn't know how people would react if I told them I met a legendary. The legendary of nature's Wrath. I need to research first.

"Slow down and tell us slowly," Scarlet suggested.

So I told them the whole story, well the whole story excluding Shizen. He might not want people to know seeing as he willing trapped himself forever.

"That's horrible. How did all your wounds healed?" Jeanne asked with my best interest in mind.

I replied lying with a little truth, "It just happened and I don't know exactly what took place."

Shade then said, "Well it is a miracle so what might as well accept it."

After that when we all rested a bit I asked, "Where's Zoey?"

Shade replied, "Oh, Zoey is on one of her long distance mail deliveries to important places and such. I sent her a letter so she might be a little worried that we didn't find you. However, I'll write another letter."

"Well then what happened to you guys? You all look tired and exhausted." I asked a little worried for them.

Jeanne smiled before saying, "We all went searching for you for hours. Though we missed out on our jobs we were given the day off," the she said, "We should also be going to bed. We are all exhausted and I think everything will be alright."

Jeanne kissed my forehead, Scarlet hugged me again, and Shade said she was glad I was alright, before we all went to bed.

The End


	9. The Library

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Chapter 6

The Library

Waking up in my bed was nice. Eating breakfast with my family was better than usual. Having a normal day of life is great.

No distractions, chores, or going into the overgrown forest. I have to learn more about Shizen. That means I am going to the library today.

Exiting my house and heading into the town I start to see the library. Ironically, the library is the biggest building in the town by a large margin. It's located behind the Arceus statue. Most of the people who come here come here, because of the library. It has tens of thousands of books and you can probably find what you want to know. The ancestors of Legend Town have always been ones to collect knowledge and share it.

"_Huh, who knew a legendary was living right under Legend Town and nobody knew of it," _I thought to myself slightly laughing at the irony.

Entering the library I noticed Jenny at the front desk. Jenny's am old jynx who has been working here for over thirty years. She makes sure nobody is doing anything wrong. I start to walk up to her.

"Hey Jenny," I say.

Jenny responds, "Hello Lily. I see your doing fine after the incident."

"How do you know about that I ask?" I ask.

"Oh Lily, everyone has heard about you being gone. You are never gone and your sisters basically rushed into the overgrown forest when it become morning. It would be impossible for me not to know. So what do you need?" Jenny replied.

Generally speaking I don't really know any of the townsfolk all that much it's kind of embarrassing that everybody knows I disappeared. I said, "Yeah, I want to know more about legendaries and such."

"You will find information about that in isle six section twelve." She responds immediately.

"Thank you," I say.

Jenny responds, "Your welcome."

This is why she is my favorite. She nice, doesn't ask questions about my personal life, and she is very nice to me. I start to walk over to isle six.

"Yes. Nobody is here," accidentally say out loud.

I dislike reading around others. Especially for people who don't stop talking. Shouldn't you be reading your book.

Getting to the section I see all kinds of books about the legendaries. Well known ones like Arceus, Mew, and Rayquaza. While books about obscure ones like Darkrai and Victini. I didn't notice any books about Shizen until I looked on the very bottom.

"_One book," _I thought, "_This is crazy. Some legendaries have hundreds of books on them and a legendary right under them has one. Wow just wow."_

Open the book I noticed there was only 132 pages. I could read this in an hour or two and I did. What I found was shocking to say the least. The book stated how Shizen was a dragon of destruction that had killed a large amount of pokemon before disappearing a thousand years ago. The book openly admits that most of this is speculation on ancient writing of long gone civilizations.

Feeling defeated open learning such little information on Shizen and most of it was speculation or entirely painting Shizen as a bad person I went home. I had dinner with Scarlet, Shade, and Jeanne with them saying Zoey will be home soon.

So, I went to bed thinking one thing.

"_Shizen isn't mean or evil."_

The End


	10. Zoey's Delivery

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Interlude 3

Zoey's Delivery

"Wake up Zoey wake up," Lily said while shaking me.

"_Ugh waking up earlier when I have a long delivery today sucks," I thought._

Getting out of bed and coming down the stairs with Lily for dinner I notice we have pancakes. "_At least I get to have the best breakfast," _I thought while salivating at the thought of eating those big, delicious pancakes.

After talking with Lily and Jeanne a bit I left to go to the post office. Legend Town's post office is run by an Apbipom named Jarold. He is a purple monkey with two tails that have hands at the end of them.

Walking in to the post office I notice Jarold is at the door pacing. "_Huh that's new," _I thought. He is always in his office when he gives me a request for the job.

"Good your here," Jarold said.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" I replied.

Ignoring my question he states, "You know the long delivery you had today. Well we are switching you to a new request that came in. You see a town up North called Frost Town is in desperate need for some medicine and we are the closest town. Your the fastest so grab the supplies we gathered and go now. Lives are at stake. Be their in two days."

I didn't respond. I only rushed to the bag and supplies and left without saying goodbye. Grabbing the map I noticed that the town is far away. If I walked it would take four days. "This sucks," I said to myself, "No stress, that will only makes things worse. I have been doing long routes for years you got this."

After finding the route to take I rushed out. To an untrained eye I would only be a blur. Not going to gloat here, but I am probably the fastest jolteon alive and maybe normal pokemon alive.

After ten hours of nonstop running I was exhausted and tired. It was getting cold and I was nearing a forest near the Blizzard Peaks. "_No wonder Jarold didn't have any flying pokemon come here. They wouldn't be able to fly," _I thought.

Blizzard Peaks is a deadly place and during the winter it is almost impossible to get through. Winds knocking you off balance past you and snow blinding you. I have only went to Blizzard Peak once and it was horrible. Blizzard Peak is nothing like Legend Town. Legend Town is usually always warm even though we're near cold places. "It's winter," I finally said to myself, "Why do I always get the hard jobs?"

Deserts, mountains, canyons, wreaked towns, volcanos, and tundras are the usual places I go to. Legend Town isn't a big place, however, it is located near a bunch of towns normally impossible to get through without taking long routes. "Why can't I go to a normal town like Floral Village," I asked myself.

Finding a nice tree to sleep on top I set down my alarm clock and set it to the loudest volume, "Wouldn't want pokemon to die, because I didn't wake up." I can go days without sleep however I will need it for this treacherous stretch of land.

Waking up at the crack of dawn I grabbed my stuff put it into bags jumped out of the tree and began running toward the mountains. After reaching the edge of the mountain I put on my snow gear and start trekking.

Eleven hours later I reached Frost Town covered in snow and ice, cold, and you guessed it, tired. When I was walking towards the gate I notice an Empoleon at the gate pacing. "_Huh Déjà Vu much,"_ I thought before running to the gate.

The Empoleon notice me before I came and started running toward me.

"Do you have the medicine," he demanded.

Holding out the two bags of medicine I replied, "Right here."

"Thank you," he said before rushing I into the village bags in hand.

I simply followed after him at a slow pace. He entered a building and I followed. When I entered the building I noticed a hundred people sick on beds or the ground.

I saw the Empoleon delivery the medicine to the people, who I assume are the nurses, before coming back to me.

"Thank you again for all the work you've done You have saved all of their lives," he stated.

A little embarrassed by his statement I said, "I didn't do all that much. I only delivered the medicine uhh."

"Aaron," he said.

"Aaron," I continued.

He replied, "Don't humble yourself to much. Without you delivering the medicine it would have been useless."

"Yeah I guess, so do you have any nice, warm place to stay here. As you can tell I'm tired and cold," I asked.

He calmly responded, "Yeah, we have a nice inn for you to stay. I will bring you there."

"My name is Zoey." I said.

Well it will probably be three days before I get back. Hopefully nothing bad happens before I get home.

The End


	11. Family Night

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Chapter 7

Family Night

It is family night tonight and it is my turn to prepare and set up. Family night is a night when most or all of my family are here to have fun, relax, and spend time together. The problem though is I have no idea what to do. Jeanne likes to relax, but dislikes games. Scarlet like physical activities, but hates relaxing on family night. Shade likes games, but doesn't like physical activities all that much.

"_Ugh, why can't Zoey be here? She always knows what to do to satisfy everyone and it is her night," _I thought to myself.

I personally love, "That it! We can do gardening!" I yelled to myself. Gardening is my favorite thing to do. It is relaxing, has little physical activity, and you can make it into a game if you try hard enough.

"_What should we plant," I thought, "Roses could be good. I don't have any in the garden in the backyard and Shizen did give me a beautiful rose. Though I can't gather the seeds without destroying the flower, so I won't."_

Going into the backyard I gather the gardening supplies we have. It is not much, but it should be plenty for us. I start to set out an area for the roses. "I'll put them next to lilies," I spoke out loud. Other than roses, lilies are easily my favorite flower. It might be due to name bias though.

After I finished setting up I grabbed a basket and started walking towards the overgrown. "_I may not be allowed in the forest this week, but I can go near it," _I thought.

After setting out toward the overgrown forest I finally see the rose field. All kinds of roses are there ranging in the color spectrum. I never thought of making a rose garden since such a beautiful field is nearby.

Collecting a few roses of every color wasn't hard, it just took a while. When it was done I went home and started collecting the seeds from within.

As I finish I hear the back door opening with Jeanne and Scarlet walking out toward me.

"So Lily, what are we going to do?" Ask Jeanne.

Scarlet just looks at her with a face of confusion, "Can't you tell. She is literally surrounded by flowers and has a basket of flower seeds."

"I can see that. I just wanted direct conformation," Jeanne replied.

Feeling a little out of place I say, "Yeah we are going to be planting roses in my garden. All different kinds to make a rainbow."

"Nice," Scarlet says.

"That sounds relaxing," Jeanne said.

I ask, "When is Shade getting home? I want to know when to start."

Just then Shade walks out the door.

"Oh, we'll be planting flowers. That's new," Shade said.

"Of course it will be fun," Scarlet replied.

We spent the next few hours planting and chatting. We talked about anything really and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Then Shade asked a question.

"Where did you get that flower. It's like the night sky and I have never seen it before," Shade asked with a hint of interest.

"I found it in the overgrown forest," I replied.

"Not shocking," Shade said, "Think you can find me one when you inevitably go back into the overgrown forest."

That was strange. I don't think I have ever heard Shade ask for anything ever. She is always reclusive.

"Okay. I'll try," I replied.

"I think it would be fair if you got us all one," Scarlet said.

Jeanne also said, "I think that would be lovely."

"Okay, I'll try my best to find all of you one," I say.

Next time I enter the overgrown forest I will have to ask Shizen for four flowers.

The End


	12. Zoey's Home

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Chapter 8

Zoey's Home

Waking up today was pleasant. No pokemon waking me up, alarm clock beeping, or my body just decided to ruin my sleep schedule. Well until I heard noises coming from outside the room.

"Maybe Zoey's home?" I asked myself.

Walking down the stairs I, "I am so glad your safe," Zoey shouted out before running to give me a hug.

That was expected. Zoey a kind jolteon that always worries too much about us when she leaves due to her job.

"Did you get both letters," I asked.

"Well, if you count acquiring it when I got her than yes," Zoey said, "Though that first letter was stressful. Why would Jeanne write it so that it makes me worry."

I spoke, "I don't know. So, how was your trip to Frost Town?"

"Oh, it was great. I saved lives, met a cool Empoleon named Aaron, and I got free food and housing for a day. So to sum it up, it was pretty good or at least it was until I got that letter." Zoey replied.

She counties her rambling until I asked her, "Do you want to hang out today since you missed family night."

Zoey spoke, "I was just going to ask you that! I can't wait. Got anything we can do."

Not knowing what to do, I ask, "Well I have nothing that we can do so why don't you come up with something. It was your night yesterday."

"Alight," Zoey said. She then proceeded to pace around in a circle for a few minutes before deciding what we're going to do. "We can explore the overgrown forest."

Zoey loves an adventure even though she's pretty lazy when she wants to be. Jeanne told me that when they were younger Zoey's dream was to be an adventurer and save the world, however, she couldn't do that so she did the closest thing to that. Deliveries to far away places for many different reasons.

"I can't. I'm banned for a week," I say.

"Oh, well then how about we lay around in the backyard and just talk. I am tired from running so fast," she replied.

"Running to fast?" I say questionly. How does Zoey run too fast? She constantly runs long distance at top speeds.

"Yeah," She replied, "As soon as I read on the letter you were missing I told Frost Town I was leaving and ran as fast as I could back home. I got here at night and everybody was asleep except Shade. She told and showed me you were safe and Shade said that I should probably go to sleep. I took that as an invasion to sleep on the couch."

We laid in the backyard for hours resting and talking about random things until Zoey asked me a question, "Lily, what actually happened."

I stared back at her and say, "What do you mean."

"I mean what actually happened in the overgrown forest," Zoey replied, "I know for a fact wounds don't magically heal or that you got out of overgrown forests safely. I know from personal experience that living, let only getting out of those forests at night unscathed, is luckily. So what actually happened?"

Not wanting to lie to her I told her the truth of what actually happened in the overgrown forest with the best of my ability.

"Why did you lie to Jeanne, Scarlet, and Shade, Lily," Zoey asked curiously. "and the next time you enter the overgrown forest you are bringing me with so I can meet this Shizen."

"Wait, you believe me?" I say.

"Of course I believe you. Why would you lie," Zoey said.

"Okay, that's nice to know. Well I lied about what happened, because I didn't want you guys to believe I am crazy. Who would believe that a legendary is living right under Legend Town. And if they do believe me they would probably wouldn't want me to meet with Shizen." I say.

Zoey looked at me and said, "That is actually a good reason. So we're going to meet Shizen tomorrow."

"What about your job?" I ask.

"Your worrying about my job! Well you shouldn't. I got the next two day off for my work the past week," Zoey replied.

"Alright. We'll meet him tomorrow," I state.

The End


	13. A Nice Visit

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Chapter 9

A Nice Visit

"_Ugh. Sleep is always nice until you wake up," _I thought to myself, "_can't it be at least slightly present to wake up."_

Going downstairs to eat breakfast I notice Zoey is at the counter with two bags and breakfast. She already prepared and breakfast is ready. This is great.

"So, Lily do you want pancakes with a side of pancakes or pancakes with a side of pancakes?" Zoey asked sarcastically.

I respond quickly with, "I would absolutely love pancakes with a side of pancakes. Why do we have so many pancakes?"

"Jeanne said she had a lot of ingredients for pancakes so she just made a lot and preserved them," Zoey replied, "Though you can't go wrong with eating pancakes. She knows we all love them just a little to much."

"That is true," I say.

After eating breakfast and cleaning up all the dishes we used Zoey asked, "So are you ready to enter the overgrown forest? I already asked Jeanne if it was okay and she said since I was with you it was alright. So, you don't need to worry about that."

I respond with, "Yeah let's go. Hopefully Shizen will be fine with me bringing you their."

And with that we grabbed the bags Zoey prepared and headed out. I had the flower Shizen gave me so it should be fine to enter the overgrown forest, or at least I hope. Wonder about Zoey though, will she be protected?

As we entered the same old same old drab entrance of the overgrown forest I noticed that the forest seems nicer. Even if that seems a little weird calling a forest nice.

Making our way to the cave Zoey tripped three times, got hit by branches twice, and she stepped on a lot of sharp objects. While I was perfectly fine in peak condition without even a scratch.

Zoey looks at me and says, "How are you so fine? You don't even look like you entered a forest. In fact it looks like you got better?"

Pointing at the black rose on my head I replied with, "Well Shizen said that this rose will protect me from the overgrown forest's dangers."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. Come on, let's go," Zoey said.

Entering the cave I noticed just how much different it looks. It went from barely any plants to the entire ecosystem of the overgrown forest here. There is also a staircase leading downwards toward Shizen's prison house thing. We walked down it for a couple of minutes before reaching the bottom.

Looking at Zoey I could tell she was astonished. "_Was that how I looked." _I thought to myself.

"Come on, let's go," I said to Zoey.

"Alight, I'm coming," Zoey replied.

She. We reached the area in which Shizen was located Zoey looked even more astonished.

Zoey laughed, "You know when you said Shizen was big. Yeah you were under selling it by a mile."

"Hello Lily and who I presume to be Zoey. How's your day," Shizen asked.

Zoey just stared at home before saying, "You know I didn't expect you to say that, however, my day has been great."

We then began to talk for hours on end about everything and anything. Shizen was generally concerned about the world and what it was like. Zoey and Shizen just got together so well. I don't even know why. By the end of it I asked Shizen if we could have some more flowers for my family. He said yes and then we started to go home.

When we got out of the overgrown forest Zoey said, "You know when you said you met a green dragon legendary I honestly didn't expect a gentleman who is neither prideful or disrespectful like most of the dragons I met."

"Well you can only imagine my surprise when I found myself next to a giant dragon with no idea how I got their or what was happening," I stated, "it was scary and intense."

Zoey replied with, "I would be surprised if it wasn't."

At home I gave out the flowers to Scarlet, Jeanne, and then Shade. Scarlet loved it and hugged me, Jeanne said it made her happy and kissed me on the cheek, and Shade looked at it grabbed it and walked away. Though I could tell she was smiling.

"So, Zoey do you think we should bring them next time?" I ask.

Zoey contemplated it for a minute before replying, "It is all up to you. Though when you bring them I want to be there to see the reactions."

"Alright I am going to bring them," I say.

The End


	14. Dragon Meet Sisters

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Chapter 10

Dragon Meet Sister

Sleep is the best. "_Why do I then stay up so late then?" _I thought to myself.

Coming downstairs I noticed than my entire family is here eating breakfast, even Shade, together until I realized what day it was. It was the beginning of the new year today so that means most places are closed today. The beginning of the new year is supposedly the day Arceus created everything and that's why we all rest today. Though personally, I think people just want a day off. Maybe I will ask Shizen about it. He might know.

Zoey shouted at me spitting a bit of pancake at me, "Hey Lily, we got pancakes!"

"Zoey don't yell with your mouth full!" Scarlet shouted at Zoey spitting pancakes at her.

"Your doing it to," Zoey said.

"Well mine was an accident," Scarlet stated.

"Well so was my accident," Zoey said.

"Can you both just be quiet. Breakfast is better eaten silent," Shade said. Though she was struggling to get a smile off her face.

Jeanne, on the other hand, looked completely confused. She probably thinking that I taught them manners so how is it this bad.

"So does anybody have work today," I ask.

Jeanne looks at me for a bit before saying, "No. Today's "holiday" or whatever you want to call it cancels it."

"Well nobody has any jobs for me today," Scarlet said.

Zoey spoke already knowing my intention, "Nah, I still got. Y break going unless something urgent comes up."

Shade looked up from her breakfast before saying, "Not really. I mean I did get a job at the library, but it is closed today."

"Wait really?" Zoey asked.

Shade looked a little embarrassed before stating, "Yeah. I will be working the counter in night shifts. So, Lily why do you want to know if we have work today?"

Being a little unprepared for the question I couldn't answer, however, Zoey wasn't and said,"Oh yeah, Lily and I found a field of those black roses and wondered if any of you would like to come. It is wonderful."

"Why not," Scarlet said.

"It will be a great family bonding time," Jeanne said.

"I have nothing better to do," Shade stated.

And so we were off. We all gathered things we wanted to bring with and got bags to hold the supposedly existing flower field. I kind of felt bad for lying, but would they really go if I told the truth. Even with Zoey backing it up it still is very unrealistic. Thinking about it, Zoey backing it up would probably make it worse. She always tried to get Scarlet mostly and sometimes the others to go to some weird places for no reason.

Then we all went to the overgrown forest and went into the cave. I kind of convinced them to wear the black roses even though without me they probably would have worn them. When we got to the cave they were shocked to see no one got even a scratch on their body.

"Blind luck," I pointed out even though I knew the answer.

Walking down the stairs I looked at my sisters and they all had different expressions on their face. Jeanne has he jaw wide open at the scenery. Scarlet had a smile on her face and it wasn't coming off. Shade had he eyes wide open. Did she see Shizen?

"Dr… dra… drag…. dragon!" Shade yelled out and pointed toward it before cowering back up the stairs.

Scarlet promptly looked at Shizen and feigned form shock or fear, I don't really know.

Jeanne looked scared though she took a position in forth of us.

This didn't go as well as I planned. We can fix that though.

"Uh yeah, that is Shizen. Zoey and I met him before. He is nice and uh not dangerous," I said trying to calm Shade and Jeanne down.

"Your certain," Jeanne stared directly at me.

"I can vouch for Lily if you need me too, Jeanne," Zoey said.

"Okay then, I give that massive dragon a chance," Jeanne spoke before turning towards Shizen, "H… hhh… hhiii... hi Shizen."

Shizen responded, "Hello."

Then we began to talk. Soon after we began Scarlet woke up and we told her to calm down. Shizen and my family talked and asked questions. I told them of what actually happened that night. Jeanne was mad I lied, but was happy that Shizen helped me and said thank you.

Shade, only enough, talked the most to Shizen after we talked for a while. She seemed the most interested with Shizen and asked an odd amount of questions. Scarlet was still scared of Shizen even after everything was fine, but hey, she has a fear of large pokemon.

We left after a while and I wondered what they thought of the experience so I asked each one of my sisters.

Jeanne said, "It was odd and stressful at first, but in the end it was good.

Scarlet said, "I mean I am scared of him, but Shizen seemed nice."

Shade spoke, "I loved it."

"Whaaaa?" Zoey, Scarlet, Jeanne, and I questioned.

"What? What's so wrong about that?" Shade asked.

Jeane then said, "Well it's just after our parents you have never said "love" to describe something. I mean we know you love things, but we never hear you actively say it."

"Guess that's fair. It's just that the place was beautiful, Shisen himself is a legendary that hasn't been seen in years, and he said we could visit whenever want. Isn't that great?" Shade spoke with so much emotion that it was almost like she was back to her old self described to me by Jeanne.

The only, supposed, time this has happened before was when we got a surprise gift for Shade on her birthday. It was a gold and white colored bracelet with small items place on it to signify each of us.

Maybe Shizen is making our lives better, so why don't we make his life better.

I'll get him the perfect gift.

After I figure out what he likes.

The End


	15. Dragon Met Family

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Interlude 4

Dragon Met Family

What a weird family. They just accepted me with little interaction. Although, I could tell Scarlet was still scared of me.

Kind of reminds me of the legendary family. Everyone lived somewhere around the world. Sometimes continents apart, and sometimes living with other legendaries. But when we got together some crazy things happened.

Years before I was trapped I remember when Articuno threw a snowball at Entai. It would have probably ended their, but then Entai threw a snowball back. It caused a snowball war. Which eventually lead to Arceus interfering since we were getting very destructive with the amount of snow being thrown. He only did that twice before and that was when the world was going to be destroyed. Ah, good times good times.

Back to Lily's family. They seem to be good people. Jeanne is the protective one, Shade is the shy one, Zoey is the energetic one, Scarlet is the kind one, and Lily is the mediator that helps everyone be happy together.

"Huh, Mew, Darkrai, Zapdos, Victini, and Cel.. Celbi," I said quietly to myself.

Now that I have met people it is quite lonely here. Nothing, but plants to talk to and they for some odd reason don't like to talk. Well there is also the ground. "Why didn't I ask Arceus for a way to communicate with others?" I ask myself.

I mean I have tried to give life to things, but that's Arcues's job. Though, when I tried it I caused an earthquake to happen that almost collapsed the cave. The funny thing is I barely put any power into it. "What would happen if I put my full power into an attack? Maybe the world would end? Maybe Arceus would step in and stop me?" I asked myself.

I am pretty sure that the original six legendaries could destroy the world if the other five weren't their. The original six legendaries were Mew, Palkia, Dialga, Girtina, Rayquaza, and Shizen, me. Mew could lift mountains with a mere thought, Palkia could create literally anything to destroy the world, Dialga could stop all of time forever without breaking a sweat, Girtina could bring this world to another dimension, Rayquaza could destroy the world with pure destructive power, and I could cause every natural disaster to happen at the same time. I am so glad none of us hate each other.

Why did Arceus make us so strong? I asked him this question once. He said it was an unintended consequence of giving us our element control, the mind, space, time, dimensions, power, and nature.

Then how do I relate to Celbi if I am one of the originals. Well Celbi has a small control over the elements of nature and time and Arceus created all of the legendaries So he is technically are father, so it just kind of happened one day.

She was recently created and she was learning things from Mew. Officially Mew is legendary of the mind. Unofficially, she is the mother to all the legendaries, even the original six. Though, that might be because Arceus and Mew are in a relationship of sorts.

Being a little bored I traveled to my dragon stash. Like most dragons I have a stash of treasures or at least things I think are treasures. It is located in a deeper section of the cave we're rainbow colored crystals jut out of the sides. In my stash their is hundreds of stones, jems, gold, rare items, relics of the past, and books. My favorite item in my stash is one of Rayquaza's scales. I got it from a bet with him. Who could have the biggest stash. With Mew as the judge it was perfectly balanced. I easily won with my findings being rarer and more abundant. I may have used my powers, but it wasn't against the rules.

"I wonder what happens to them? Are they still doing their job? Are they fine without me?" I ask myself slowly getting sadder.

"Will I ever see them again?"

The End


	16. An Idea

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Chapter 11

An Idea

A few weeks has past since my entire family went to visit Shizen. In that time we individually visited home when we had the time or wanted to. We learned a lot about each other. Did you know Shizen had a massive treasure trove?

Well during one visit I asked Shizen a question.

"Do you have any family?"

He stayed quiet for a little while and he looked sad. After a few minutes Shizen replied with, "Yes I do have a family."

"Who are they?" I asked.

Looking a little smug he said, "Well all the legendaries are apart of my family, and technically speaking the original six were all made at the same time so I am the big brother to all of them. Though, they could all say their older, but I think they like it that way."

A little confused by his answer I inquire, "Who are the original six?"

He looked at me with a mixture of shock and confusion before saying, "You don't know? A lot could change in over a thousand years I guess. Everyone back then knew who the original six were. We were Mew of the mind, Palkia of space, Dialga of time, Girtina of dimensions, Rayquaza of power, and ,me, Shizen of nature. All of us have complete control over our power, although I should say had. While Mew, Dialga, and Palika still have complete control of their power. Girtina, Rayquaza, and I lost a lot of control over our powers and were feared because of it."

Almost satisfied by that answer I ask, "How come you guys lost control over your power and the others didn't?"

His smile lessened before saying, "It is due to our elements changing. You see every pokemon has a type, even the original six do. However, most pokemon aren't their element. They are related, but not connected. Like a Pikachi for example. It has properties of electricity by it itself isn't electricity. All legendaries on the other hand are connected to their element. If it changes they change, if only slightly. Girtina lost control since the dimensions became unstable and broken. Rayquaza lost control, because his power became too great to handle only using small amounts. I lost control as nature became more and more destructive"

"Do you miss any of your siblings?" I ask quietly.

Shizen looked like he was about to cry before he replied with, "I miss them all, however, I miss my closest little sister ce…. cel…. Celbi."

I left after a few minutes of talking and then I said goodbye. When going home I got a brilliant, but horrible idea.

"What if I bring the legendaries to him?" I quietly ask myself, "then he meet them all again and not have to worry about accidentally destroying the world. But how to do this? What job could I get that could help me on this quest?"

Thinking about my problem a bit I finally revised what I could be. I could be an archeologist. I could research area with legendaries, old civilizations, and history whil getting paid.

I always loved history and learning so this would be the perfect job.

How do I become an archeologist?

The End


	17. Asking For Help

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Chapter 12

Asking For Help

I woke up early today sacrificing precious hours, so I could ask Jeanne about my problem. When I went into the kitchen she was already recooking pancakes.

"How many pancakes did you make?" I asked a little worried. Is it just me or is Jeanne addicted to pancakes.

Jeanne replied, "I see your up early."

"Don't dodge the question," I say.

"Do you need anything or did you just wake up early," Jeanne asked.

Being little angry a spoke, "Yes I do need your help."

"For what?" Jeanne asked.

"Well recently I discovered what I wanted to do when I am older," I state.

Jeanne looked at me curiously before asking, "What do you want to be?"

"I want to be a archeologist," I say.

"What spurred that on?" Jeanne asked even more curious than that.

"Personally I always loved history and learning new things and after listening to Shizen talk all about the past and his experiences I thought it would be a fun and interesting thing to do. Do you know a way I could do it?" I replied.

"I'll talk about with you after breakfast. Everyone is about to wake." Jeanne said.

We ate breakfast with the rest of our family and I am stating to hate pancakes. You can only eat so many before you start to hate them.

After breakfast Jeanne told me that, "Do you know Tehran? The old Torterra that lives near the overgrown forest. I had heard him say that he was an archeologist before he retired. You can always ask him for help, however, if he dosen't help I will try to help you in other ways."

After everyone else left to their jobs I started towards Tehran's house. When I got their I wondered how anyone could live here. The door wasn't their, some parts of the roof caved in, and the building looks like it could fall with just the slightest breeze. How it's still standing, I don't know.

Entering the building I call out, "Tehran, Tehran, Tehran."

I heard an old raspy voice call back, "What do you want, kid."

"I heard you were an archeologist," I said.

"Yeah, so what," he replied.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to become an archeologist," I say.

Tehran entered the room. He was old. Easily the oldest in the village. Even though he was old he had well defined muscle and looked tougher than diamond. Definitely not someone you would want to pick a fight with.

"And why would you want to be an archeologist," Tehran asked.

A little intimidated by his look I quietly say, "I want to become an archeologist, because I love history and learning. I think it would be a great profession to follow."

"You would be fine with leaving your family for prolonged periods of time, ehcountering deadly enemies, and going to places that would get you killed?" He asked harshly.

Gathering my courage I spoke, "Yes. I would face all the challenges that go my way and nothing will stop me from becoming an archeologist."

Tehran looked at me like he was debating with himself before saying, "You have one month to impress me. I will be teaching you some things, but you will have to learn mostly by yourself. If you do impress me I will teach you. If you don't I will never teach you. What is your name."

I respond, "Lily sir. I won't disappoint you."

"Hopefully," He said.

The End


	18. Practice Makes Perfect

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Chapter 13

Practice Makes Perfect

When I was about to leave Tehran told me to grab five of these books on his bookshelf.

"Come back tomorrow at seven A.M. if your really serious about becoming an archeologist. I am going to give you a test on those books," Tehran said.

As I got home I opened the first book I grabbed and started reading. It was a book on the ancient civilization to the West. It was a weird civilization with a strange need for freedom and food.

By the time I finished all of the books it was nighttime and Jeanne was making dinner. After eating dinner and cleaning up I went to bed. Waking up I grabbed the books and started looking over some of the notes I made.

It would be six forty-five soon so I left to Tehran house. He seemed a little annoyed that I came early, but he was still ready for me. I took a test in the form of him asking me questions on the books I read. It took an hour, but after everything was done, he told me to grab five more books and to come back same time tomorrow. We continued this for the week and I have read over fifty books. He gave me extra books after the second test.

At the end of the seventh test he said, "Not going to lie, I am impressed. I expected you to quit as soon as I told you to grab those books."

"So does that mean I passed?" I asked.

"You went beyond what I expected. You got most of my questions right and you did qall of the extra work without compliant. If you had complained I would have probably stopped," Tehran explained.

"What was the point of the tests?" I asked wanting to know if it was necessary to being an archeologist.

He looked at me before saying, "Why don't you guess."

"Was it to show me information on many topics so that I could tell between civilizations and other structures," I said.

"Well yes, but actually no. Most of the information those books taught you will never be used by you. Some of it might become useful, but it will just be useless facts," he said.

"Then what was the reason?" I questioned.

"I wanted to show you what it would be like to be an archeologist. Spending hours reading up on a topic or even finding small information. If you can't spend hours on end on what most pokemon wouldn't then you aren't cut out to be an archeologist. Most of the time you won't be doing anything interesting. 99% of the time when I was an archeologist i didn't find anything that normal pokemon would find interesting. However, the best archeologist I've known are the ones who find interest in everything history related." he finished.

"What are we going to do tomorrow then?" I question.

"This and that. You'll find out tomorrow, so don't worry all that much," he stated.

"Alright," I replied.

On my way home I pass the Arceus statue in the middle of town square and wonder if anyone had studied it. Are those strange markings aesthetic or do they have a purpose. Why is it Arceus and not any other legendary. Maybe I could ask Shizen. He did say something about an object reinforcing his prison houses' barrier. That will be a thought for another time. Should I bring Tehran to Shizen. No Lily stop getting distracted.

As I enter the house I see Shade laying on the couch silently. Oh wait she asleep. She's asleep? Shade never sleeps in places that aren't her bed. Getting closer I notice that she looks relaxed and calm. Then I stepped on one of the creaky boards on the floor and Shade woke up.

"What are you doing home so early? Don't you have studying or whatever your doing with Tehran?" Shade asked quietly.

I stated, "Well I was accepted as a student. Wait, how do you know Tehran?"

"We knew him before you entered into the family. He helped us get on our feet when are parents left," Shade simply replied.

"Why did he help?" Now I was interested. Tehran doesn't seem like the kind of person to help anyone.

"He was livid when our parents left. You should have seen him. It made Jeanne, Zoey, and Scarlet happy that someone cared about them. Though he was probably mad that they just left without saying anything to him. He was their senior archeologist," Shade said even quieter.

"Senior archeologist? He knew your parents? Your parents were archeologists?" I ask shocked. This was new. Though most things about their parents were new since they rarely talked about them.

Shade replied with a whisper, "Yes, yes, and yes. Now can you let me sleep?"

After contemplating this information for a while I finally realized something. Wait Shade didn't change her emotions at all when she mentioned her parents. Is she improving and getting over them? I hope so.

Maybe I could bring Tehran to Shizen. He seems trustworthy now.

The End


	19. One Weird Girl

KNature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Interlude 5

One Weird Girl

The only way I could describe Lily is smart and weird.

She didn't complain once when I told her to read books. Not only reading all of the books, but answering most of my questions correctly. Does she even have a formal education. I'll just ask Shade on her weekly visit.

Though, I couldn't ask for anyone better then Lily when it comes to a student and I only have her for a week. I will make her the greatest archeologists in the world just to spite Jackie and Fredric.

Ugh, just thinking those names is disgusting.

Jackie and Fredric are Shade's parents and the worst ones I have ever seen. They became nice and generous to their children only to leave so that they wouldn't start looking immediately.

My greatest failure in life not seeing the signs of their eventual absence. How could I not see their sudden change in behavior. Suddenly becoming kind and caring towards their children, leaving more and more frequently, and generally being suspicious. Though, that is excusable since they weren't necessarily mean, but they weren't nice. What I should have seen with my years of experience was the desire to leave.

I have met thousands of pokemon in my lifetime, many of which were in my home town. Starlight City, or as most people called it Slum City, was the worst city in the world at the time. Everyone was poor and the only way to survive was to kill or steal. One thing I learned living their in my life was the ability to tell someone wanted to leave. Most people their had a dull look in their eyes, no matter how much they smiled. You couldn't hide it, yet I didn't see it.

The reason for that, I and them were researching Shizen, the mighty dragon of nature's wrath. All of the signs pointed here. The crazy overgrown forest, the strange statue of Arceus, and most of all, the name of the town.

In the legend of Shizen it spoke of his location. It went something like this.

_The great Shizen is located between the great tundra of the north, the blazing deserts to the east, and the deadly volcanoes to the west. Under a mighty forest near a town of knowledge and legend. Warded off by a mighty statue of Arceus._

I was so distracted by this finally being the time I could meet a legendary, evil or not it didn't matter to me, that I didn't even notice the pain I could have stopped if I just took off my eyes of the prize just for one second.

I even remember the night they left and the way they looked when they did. It pissed me off. They were leaving their children with the biggest smiles on their faces and a large amount of money in hand. I never even cared to know if that money was from the small fortune I had on me. It didn't matter to me if they stole everything I owned, because nothing would make me hate them more than leaving behind family. Even in Starlight City only the worst of bastards left their family.

When I met up with the four sisters the next day it broke my heart to tell them that their parents left. Getting Shade to smile again afterward took over a year. What's worse is that I knew I or the rest of the town couldn't take them in. I would be a horrible parent and the rest of the town was too old or already had children. Though, I did give a lot of money to them at the start and helped them find jobs.

The worst part of this experience was that I never found Shizen and I crippled one of my legs. It might sound bad to be worried about that the most, but it isn't. If I did find him I could get a lot of money off the discovery, probably enough for the four of them to never worry about money again if I played my cards right.

My leg got crippled though the last experience I had with the overgrown forest. I was entering later than I usually do and it soon became nighttime. The plants out of nowhere seemed to just attack me and I had to use every skill and every ounce of energy in my body to survive. I was lucky to only get one crippled leg. Soon afterward my old house started falling to bits and I didn't have the ability to fix it, so I let it break.

I hope only one thing for Lily.

That she may be able to help out her family and her to have a good life.

Maybe she could do the one thing I couldn't. Discover Shizen.

At the time I thought it was hopefully thinking.

Oh boy, how wrong I was.

The End


	20. Training Time

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Chapter 14

Training Time

Coming to Tehran's house today I noticed that Tehran had a few objects outside his house that was normally inside. Stuff like his weights and some broken things. He even has his chair outside.

When I entered the house he spoke immediately, "On your first day of training with me we are going to start in the second most important thing an archeologist needs."

"Which is?" I ask.

"A strong body," he simply responds.

"What, Why?" I asked confused.

"Think about it. While most of the time, as an archeologist, you spend researching and writing the other time you usually spend being active," Tehran said.

"An example would be?" I say.

"As an archeologist you will spend spend many hours traveling to far away places depending on what you are researching. Personally I have been all over the world. Another thing you would be doing is uncovering buried places," Tehran answered.

Before we started I asked, "So what are we going to do."

"It you not me. I can't do these exercises any more," he responded sharply.

"Oh," I said.

"On to the schedule. Every day you will meet me here and 8:00 sharp, no sooner or later. We will have a daily rotation of physical activities and mental activities. Today will start with two hours of physical activities, a ten minute break, and the. one hour of mental activities. Tomorrow you will have one hour of physical activity, a ten minute break, and then two hours of mental activities. We will repeat this pattern until Sunday. On Sunday you will take a test so I can gauge your growth. Let's begin your training to become an archeologist," Tehran stated in an unnecessary amount of words.

I replied with, "I won't let you down."

A few months had passed since this time.

At first I thought the trading would be simple and easy. It wasn't. The training method was a massive challenge. At first I could barely get through thirty minutes of training, so two was beyond me.

This was probably due to my poor muscle condition. While not unhealthy it wasn't healthy. I may have been an active person before this, but I had never been one to do anything challenging.

I also thought the mental activities would be easy. Oh how far from the truth that was. They were harder than the physical ones. Tehran would give my books to read, puzzles to solve, and ,most importantly, tests to take.

Once he gave me a puzzle to solve as the test. It was really simple to solve once you knew how. However, it was really obscure to the point of being absurd. All you needed to do was read the ancient language on the puzzle box and it would open. Yeah I know it was confusing and hard, but what I wanted to know was how and where he got some of these puzzles.

One day I asked how he got the puzzles and he simply responded with, "I found them."

I didn't believe that at all. How do you just "find" a box that only opens when speaking the ancient language on them?

The tests, ironically, were easily the easiest part of the week, except for a few times. These tests were easy and hardly compared to the things I did to study for them.

After a few weeks, though, everything became easier and easier until I could do everything Tehran throw at me. Nothing could stop me is what I thought, but that quickly ended in one line.

"Now that the warm up training ended we can finally start ramping things up."

What I thought was hard was quickly thrown away when I realized what Tehran thought was hard. Anything I thought was a challenge was a warm up for Tehran. Anything I thought was impossible was a challenge for Tehran.

More books, harder physical activities, more puzzles, and more stretches. The funny part is that the tests became borderline child's play. Except that one time when he gave me a triangle with a multitude of symbols that could only open by throwing it against the wall. You can guess how I figured that out.

After two months of that hellish training I could honestly say that I still had fun. Tehran may seem all mean and gruff, but he is pretty nice and has a good heart. Even if the heart was being used to ruin my body's functionality after every training session. He also ton of stories ranging from that one time I accidentally discovered an ancient city to the time I may or may not have blown up a desolate mountain.

He even told me of my sisters parents and his passion of hate towards them. He even said how cute your sisters were when they were younger, though he would never say it to them directly.

Recently I asked Shizen something, "If you were an archeologist then why did you settle in Legend Town? Why did you retire?"

His response was simple, "I retired, because nobody else in the town could take care of the recently abounded sisters. I was here in this town in the first place since I was on an investigation or trail, whatever you want to call it. I was trying to find a legendary named Shizen. According to an old book he was here, though I never found him. I was wondering if you would complete it for me?"

I laughed at that.

"What's so funny?" Tehran asked seriously.

"I think I already completed your mission," I stated.

"WHAT!" Tehran yelled shocked.

The End


	21. Life Quest Over

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Chapter 15

Life Quest Over

Tehran looked at me incredulously. "When you say you have met Shizen, you mean in a book, right?" Tehran asked.

"Nope," I respond having too much fun with this situation.

"You're not lying?" He asked.

"Nope. Me and Shizen are actually friends. I visit him three to four times a week," I replied.

"How is it that you are still surprising me. Oh whatever, then where is Shizen?" Tehran asked.

I spoke, "He is located in a cave in the overgrown forest."

Tehran tensed before saying, "It's impossible to find your way in the overgrown forest. Even during the day it would be impossible."

He clearly doubted me. Though it could have been that he has looked in the overgrown forest before. "While yes it is normally impossible to find anything you're looking for, with a gift Shizen gave me it becomes possible," I state.

"What item allows you to enter the overgrown forest safely? What could possibly do that?" He asked with doubt in every word he spoke.

"I don't know all of what it does, but it's a black rose that shines like the night sky," I calmly stated.

"Ca… can you repeat that last part," Tehran looked baffled.

"Shizen gave me a black rose that shines like the night sky," I state confused at his shock.

Tehran dumbly looked at me mouth wide open before speaking, "Do you even know what that rose is?"

"No?" I replied wondering why he was asking me this question.

"Of course you don't. The roses name is eclipse," Tehran quickly got out.

"Then why are you so shocked? What makes it so special?" I ask wondering what could make Tehran as smocked as announcing I know Shizen personally.

"It is the rarest flower in the world for one. Only two have ever in history ever been recorded. The thing that makes them so special is that they are invincible, untraceable, unknown, and allows the pokemon carrying it to be completely immune to most psychic effects," Tehran answered.

It was my turn to be shocked. Shizen gave not only one, but five of these flowers to my family just so we could talk. That is crazy. I had no words to speak.

"Now that you understand my shock, let's go meet Shizen," Tehran spoke, "I want to see what kind of pokemon casually gives out legendary flowers."

A couple minutes later we were packed and were ready to go. As we went to the overgrown forest Tehran became more and more uneasy. Maybe he had a bad experience in their. The night always had been one to make you never go inside again.

"Alright, all you have to do is follow me," I said and Tehran nodded.

Making my way to the cave was much easier with Tehran than my sisters. While they were active people they didn't spend most of their life traveling and working hard, well except Zoey.

Tehran seemed to naturally avoid all of the dangerous things. Things like low hanging branches, suspiciously high roots, the only placed rocks, colorful plants, and other things in particular. Must be from experience.

When we entered the cave I noticed even more unusual plants were in it. Does Shizen change the plants or does the overgrown forest have a mind of it's own and do it itself. Wait, how does a forest attack you without other pokemon? How does a forest change overnight? How does a forest getting deadly at night? These questions are for another time as I couldn't even think of a theory for any of them without sounding like an idiot.

Walking side by side down the stairs with Tehran was oddly peaceful. Even with his massive he walked peacefully. Wait, how are we walking side by side? When Zoey and I came down here we filled up all the space of the stairs. Did the stairs accommodate for his size? Now that I look at them, the steps are larger. Are the stairs sentient? You know what, I am just gonna stop questioning it. This forest is weird period. End of story.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Shizen sleeping in one of his many fields. The one he was sleeping was full of a flower called fuzzy rose. Who ever came up with it wasn't a creative person, but it is a perfect summary of the flower.

Getting closer to Shizen I call out, "Hey Shizen wake up you have a visitor."

He immediately woke up and Tehran took a step back. Of course he would be intimidated by Shizen's large body.

"Good evening or night Lily. May I ask who the person behind you is?" Shizen in his ever gentleman ways asked.

"This is Tehran. He is my teacher." I respond.

"Hello Tehran," Shizen said.

"Nice to meet you," Tehran responded.

That is when the conversation started. They talked a lot. They talked a lot about history and oddly science. It was a conversation that lasted hours and was full of things I couldn't understand, but Shizen could within a bit of explaining.

If there's one thing important that Shizen taught me about legendaries it is the original six. The second to that is that legendaries pick up things scarily fast. What most pokemon might spend years of even decades doing a legendary might do it in a week and at most a month.

Shizen gave Tehran one of the roses which he eagerly accepted and then we soon left.

On are path back to Tehran's house he said one thing, "You know for a legendary dubbed nature's wrath, he is a pretty nice pokemon."

The End


	22. His Perspective

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Chapter 6

His Perspective

Was the choice worth it?

Should I have waited for a better solution?

Is he still happy with his decision?

Why did I ever think that trapping Shizen was a good idea?

The day I imprisoned Shizen is one of the worst mistakes I made in my entire existence.

It was a normal day. A great one in fact, since nothing horrible or world destroying was going on or even reading to happen. Nothing to fix and nothing to do, but watch. It was great.

At least it was until Shizen easily came to me. How he did it was a mystery until I realized that being related to nature's wrath would allow him to come here. The space I am in is like an entire dimension located inside a single atom. To enter you need a massive amount of powers. I also learned later on that all of the original six could enter. Accidentally giving them too much power was also one of my mistakes.

Speaking of the original six, out of all of the original six Shizen was the strongest. He thought he was weaker than the others. He wasn't, in fact, he had the strongest element.

How could time, space, dimensions, power, and the mind be weaker than nature's wrath? You may ask yourself. It is one simple reason I told Shizen his elem t was related to nature. In reality, his element just correlated with nature. His element was the natural occurrences of the universe. Doesn't roll of the tongue like nature's wrath does it?

Anyways, Shizen's element relates to all natural things that occur in the universe. Things like black holes, supernovas, gravity, and a bunch of other things. Natural disasters are just the simple things that happen. If he wanted to, Shizen could create a supermassive black hole that would engulf the entire universe of have ever sun supernova. This is why I would never tell him or the others.

I'm off track. Getting back to his imprisonment. At the time I was trying to think of a way to stop that from ever happening without causing it to happen. If I permanently get rid of Shizen's power the universe would be all messed up.

We had a five minute debate and I barely even tried to stop him from permanently imprisoning himself. The other originals didn't even know what happened before we decided what was going to happen.

When I finished all the preparations and sealed Shizen, I notice that Rayquaza started to travel to my location. When he got there he asked where did Shizen go. While I didn't expect Rayquaza to come first, it made sense that he'd come first. If someone with as much power as Shizen died or disappeared his element would notice.

I told him to wait for the rest of the original six. Rayquaza waited for a few hours before deciding to just bring the other here. When he left Mew came in with Girtina. Rayquaza later came back with Palkia and Dialga.

When I told them of what took place, they all had various reactions, but they all were mad at me and partly at Shizen. Though, mad was an understatement. It would be like an ice type pokemon saying it is quite hot on the sun. Mew cried at the loss of her "child", Rayquaza raised hell on a far away solar system, Girtina went to another dimension to sulk, Palkia made a planet to vent his frustration, and Dialga had an unfazed face just like time is unfazed by anything. I could tell he was keeping his emotions inside.

It took centuries to rebuild the connection we had before, but even then there was always the nagging voice in the back of your head reminding you it is missing Shizen.

But worse of all, was when we had to mention this to Celbi. It was heartbreaking to see her reaction when we told her that she wouldn't see Shizen ever again. What made it worse is that said before telling her Celbi had a nagging feeling in her head that something bad had happened.

The guilt I felt after all this pained me more than anything could. Later on I learned from Mew that Celbi had cried for weeks. Are relationship never recovered.

Their worst part to me is that I couldn't fix this. I made the statue "guarding" Shizen invincible and unmovable. I made so that even I couldn't break it, which was a stupid idea in hindsight.

Why did I ever even think this was a good idea?

Does Shizen regret his decision?

The End


	23. Scarlet and I

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Chapter 16

Scarlet and I

"Why are you still here? Don't you have clas.. err whatever that is with Tehran? Are you skipping?" Scarlet asked.

"No I would never skip are sessions. I would get kicked out for even thinking that. Tehran told me to take tomorrow off. Now that I think about it, what are you doing here? Don't you have a job to go to?" I spoke to Scarlet.

"I do have a job, but it was supposed to be my day off were I could relax without anyone else. It would be nice to relax with you, Lily. When was the last time we hang out together without the others?" Scarlet responded.

I spoke, "Months maybe."

Scarlet then went to the couch laid down and motioned me to follow. I went on the other side to lay down. Then we started to talk.

"Do you like anyone? You know romantically," Scarlet asked me.

Well I didn't expect that to be the first question. I answered with, "Not really. I don't know that many boys that are my age. The ones I do know are the kind of people you would remember for the sake of remembering. Do you romantically like someone?"

With no hesitation in her voice Scarlet replied, "Yes."

I spoke "Wait, really," Scarlet nodded her head, "Who then?"

"I will if you tell me who's your favorite sister," Scarlet said, "and don't reply with we are all of your favorite and that it would be impossible to choose."

"Well if I had to decide, I would choose Jeanne as my favorite," I replied to Scarlet hoping I didn't upset her.

Scarlet laughed, "Yeah she is my favorite too. She is probably the favorite out of all of us. Except maybe Shade. She loves cute things even though she would never say this. If there was one thing we could all agree on it would be that your the cutest," I blushed at that, "Could you tell me why Jeanne's your favorite. I want to hear it from you."

"Well to me, Jeanne is like the mother I never had. She always takes care of me, looks after me, and gives me advice and suggestions for things I need," I continued, "Jeanne is also the reason I can spend time with all of you. She came up with most of the ideas for how we can spend time together."

"That's so sweet," Scarlet cooed, "Though the answer is kind of expected."

I blushed again before asking, "Why did you want to know my answer if you already had an idea of what it was."

"I feel left out," Scarlet quietly responded.

Confused I ask, "How do you feel left out? We all spend time together?"

Scarlet stayed quiet. Really quiet. Before getting out, "I am technically the middle child. I am not smart like Shade. I am not athletic like Zoey. I am not looked up to like Jeanne. I am not instantly likable like you." She broke down, "I am pathetic. I'm not good at anything like the others. Everything I do is outshined by the rest. I barely support the family with odd jobs. Everyone else has a respectable job while I do other people's chores."

Trying to calm her down, I say, "At least you're trying your best to support the family, unlike me who is just eating the hard earned food and doing what I want."

"You're not a nuisance, at all. If you weren't here we would probably not have made it," Scarlet quietly spoke.

"How could I be the reason your all still alive," I ask in a whisper.

Scarlet looked up at the ceiling like she was recalling a memory. She probably was.

"It was the worst winter this town had ever seen," Scarlet began, "It snowed here, badly and no one was prepared. Most pokemon would freeze out their in an hour. Being one of the only people who could go outside, Tehran was gone on a food run for the town. While, most people in town had enough food some didn't like us."

"How did it get bad," I asked clearly not remembering this correctly, "I don't remember any of this."

"You probably couldn't remember anything since you almost died. It would be impossible to clearly remember anything when your young and dying," Scarlet responded before continuing, "Getting back to the story, we were coming home from Tehran's house since we were seeing him leave. At the time we lived much closer to the overgrown forest. Literally ten feet away from the forest. It was snowing horribly so we all ran home, however, on our way home Zoey noticed an egg."

"In weather that bad?" I asked wondering how that was possible.

Scarlet seeming much better than before said, "Yeah we all wondered how before too. She told us that she just felt it was around. What that means and how she felt this way are still a mystery to all of us."

"Anyway, we grabbed your egg and bring it in the house. For the next three days we would wait for Tehran to come back to get us food. We were running low when we learned from the townsfolk that Tehran was trapped in another town nearby, so he wouldn't be here for at least three days. Two day after that we were all hungry and thirsty. We would have probably all died if your egg hadn't hatched."

"How could my egg hatching causing your food and water problem to go away," I asked highly skeptical.

"I have no idea how, but when your egg hatched plants started growing through the floor bringing with them fruit and water. It didn't stop coming. We got a weeks worth of food and water from that. Oh, and if your wondering why we aren't in that house, well the plants never stopped growing and the house is now a part of the overgrown forest," Scarlet finished.

How? Is? That? Possible

Wait…

"Why would I wonder about the house when you just stated that I or my egg grew plants when I was an eevee?" I asked a little annoyed by the last part.

"I don't know. It just came out." Scarlet stated, "Oh, and thank you for listening to me."

"Your Welcome," I said.

Do eevee's know any grass type moves?

The End


	24. Too Many Questions

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Chapter 17

Too Many Questions

I have no clue of what to think about after listening to Scarlet's story.

How did I grow plants if I can't do that now? Does that have anything to do with being in the overgrown forest? Could my parents do this? Who are my parents? Did they die in the overgrown forest? Did they leave me in the forest? Why do I always ask a million questions when I learn about mysterious things?

Though, I do know one thing. Scarlet wouldn't lie about what happened. She may enjoy pranks and occasionally tricking people, but she never lies when it is something serious. I'll have to spend more time with Scarlet. She seems to like it.

Now that I think about it, how do I even research this? What do I do, go the the libary and look for a book about stance occurrences after birth. I'd a book like that even existed it probably wouldn't have more than three entries.

Would Shizen know? He's smart and is pretty old. He might know about my birth's strange, well, birth.

Didn't Scarlet say that after my birth water and food started growing or something similar. Did my egg know I was going to be alone so it made me food and water? Did it know that my sisters needed the food and water? Ugh, let's stop thinking about it and just go ask Shizen.

Entering Shizen's cave is always an experience. Something is always different and you have to wonder if Shizen does it purposefully or he is just bored. I think being in a cave for years would be extremely boring.

As I came down the stairs I noticed they changed again. Now they exactly fit my size. How did I not notice before I came with Tehran. It's so obvious.

The first thing I did when entering Shizen's Cave is go to his flower field. Coming here so frequently makes you learn a few things about Shizen. One of those things is that he loves sleeping in a field of flowers. I don't know why he would like that.

Noticing his massive body I call out, "Shizen, can you wake up?"

"Five more minutes," Shizen replied.

I waited five minutes. "Shizen, can you wake up? I Have a question to ask," I ask again.

"Alright I will wake up," Shizen states while turning his body toward me, "What do you want to ask, Lily?"

"Do you know what it means when your born and plants start growing around you?" I ask.

"Why do you want to know?" Shizen inquired.

I started to talk about what Scarlet told me. I didn't leave out any details. After I finished I spoke, "So, do you know what it means?"

"Yes," Shizen told me.

"Then what does it mean," I ask getting impatient.

"It means you strongly related to your type," he simply said.

"But what does that mean and I am not a grass type. I'm a normal type," I replied confused.

"Well for your second statement it means you will become a Leafeon," Shizen said.

"Why? How is that possible to predict from birth?" I asked even more confused

Shizen began to speak, "Fate does and doesn't exists whether you like it or not. No Pokemon's actions are determined by fate, but their death, birth, and evolutions are. Why you will become o leafeon is probably due to your parents."

"How does that have anything to do with growing plants," I ask.

He replied with, "I was getting their. You see for an event like what you told me to take place, your parents needed to be closely related to their type. The only way for that to happen is if one or both of your parents are a legendary."

I stare at Shizen and he stares back. "But… but there is no legendary eevee and aren't legendaries unable to have children," I spoke being confused by this.

"That is true, however, there's a way for this to happen. When one or more legendaries have the want for a child it can happen. Their desire for a child can literally give birth to a Pokémon related to their type," Shizen finished.

"How does that make any sense," I ask.

"It doesn't," Shizen replied

"Huh," I dumbly stared.

"Sometimes things make no sense at all. How does Arceus exist if nothing created him? Why do things work the way they do if no one made them that way? Sometimes in life you just have to accept that things sometimes make no sense and always make no sense," Shizen explained.

"Did my parents leave me?" I ask sadly.

Shizen spoke calmly, "Sometimes the legendaries don't know that their intent created an egg. Even the worst of the legendaries would never leave an egg alone if it was theirs."

"Then why can't I use my plant powers?" I asked.

"Are you a Leafeon yet?" Shizen asked sarcastically.

"No," I said.

"Do you want to become a Leafeon?" Shizen inquired.

"Yes," I said with no hesitation.

"Then follow me," Shizen said.

The End


	25. A Weird Feeling

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Chapter 18

A Weird Feeling

"Do you know how evolution works or how it feels?" I asked Shizenm as we were traveling towards his treasure pile.

"I have never evolved so I wouldn't know what to expect, but I do know how evolution works." Shizen replied.

"How?" I asked curiously.

"It is very complicated and sometimes doesn't make any sense. Well, sometimes typing isn't either so will be fine." Shizen said, "What I know of evolution is that Pokémon staring out used it to gain strength."

Pondering that I asked, "Why would they need to gain strength? Only select Pokémon ever fight each other and it is mostly for fun or show,"

Shizen spoke, "Well know it's like that, but thousands of years before most Pokémon lived a dangerous life. Factions, nations, nomads, wanderers, mercenaries, and many more fought. Some fought for wealth, others for revenge, and some for the ones they loved, however, their is one thing they all had in common, evolution. Any Pokémon could evolve if they put the effort to clear the condition of evolution. Some Pokémon with one evolution could have six, but the conditions for evolution might be so weird that it never happens."

"What kind of conditions are their to evolve?" I interrupted.

"There are many different kinds of ways of evolution. Yours for an example needs a specific item to evolve. A leaf stone to be exact. When you touch it you evolve. Why that happens I don't know, but it does." Shizen explained.

Being curious I ask, "Can any object evolve Pokémon? Could a rock evolve a rock type or could a plant evolve a Pokémon?"

Shizen thought this over before saying, "While objects you think may be random can evolve Pokémon not all objects can. Very few actually can and this method for evolution isn't that common."

That's neat. Shizen said that evolution was different thousands of years ago. "How is evolution different now than it was years ago?" I asked.

"Ah yes, back then most Pokémon evolved in one of three ways. Fighting other Pokémon, getting older and being stuck in a life and death situation. With fighting other Pokémon being the most common. Nowadays most Pokémon evolve with age, training or accomplishing a goal." Shizen explained.

Confused I ask, "How accomplishing a goal allow a Pokémon to evolve?"

"I have a theory on that one. All of these activities have one thing in common. They all gain a Pokémon experience," Shizen then looked at my even more confused face before saying, "When you get older you probably be once wiser, when you train you get better, and when you accomplish a goal you become better. With every task I mentioned you gain experience. While this theory doesn't fit with items that are needed to evolve with, does it contains a lot of ways Pokémon evolve with."

"Okay, thanks for asking my questions," I said as we continued to walk to Shizen's treasure pile. Was it always this far away? Does Shizen change the size of the cave? Did he make it bigger so we could talk longer? Why does Shizen like explaining so much? Does he like talking or talking to Pokémon? Eh whatever, he can be himself.

Huh now that I think about it, Shizen is the perfect friend for me. He likes explaining things and I love asking questions. Will I ever change? Probably not.

As I we got the treasure pile Shizen picked up one of his leaf stones and asked, "Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes, there is nothing that won't stop me from doing this," I said determined to see this through.

I touch the leaf stone and a weird feeling appears. Describing evolution is hard. It can't really be described unless you have done it yourself. Though the closest words to describe it would be if a tree grew so fast that you could see it grow and if you were that tree.

"That's unique," Shizen said a little shocked.

"What is unique?" I ask.

"Here," he said giving me a reflective gem to me.

As I stared into it I noticed that a black and green rose was on my chest. It shone brightly like every jewel in the cave. "Is that supposed to be there?" I ask since I had never seen a Leafeon before.

"Not a single Leafeon I have ever seen had a rose like that on their chest," Shizen said, "Manye the eclipse rose I had given you influenced your evolution to include it. Well, I am going to go back to my flower field. Goodbye."

"Goodbye and Thank you for helping me out," I told Shizen

He responded, "Your welcome."

The End


	26. A Regular Day

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Chapter 19

A Regular Day

The walk home didn't take that long. Some Pokémon stared at me, but probably didn't care enough to ask any questions and just went back to whatever they were doing.

Opening the door a wave of something delicious smelling came to my nose. It didn't take long to realize that Jeanne got home early and was cooking my favorite food, mac'n'cheese.

Jeanne looked at me and her eyes widened before saying, "Hey Lily, I'm making your favorite dinner today."

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"There is only one eevee in this town and why would anybody not in our family come here," Jeanne replied, "So how was your day."

"It is a great day today. Evolving may have been weird, but it is nice to be bigger than what I used to be," I said.

"Yeah it was like that for all of us. A weird experience that was ultimately good in the end," Jeanne shook her head before asking, "So how did you evolve?"

"Oh, I got a leaf stone from Shizen," I replied.

"Huh, bet he has hundreds of leaf stones and other things like it," she said.

"Yeah from what I saw he may even have thousands," I said before asking, "Is dinner going to be ready soon I am hungry."

Jeanne looked at me before reminding me, "Your always hungry when I cook mac'n'cheese, however it won't be ready. I just started."

"Can I help?" I asked.

Jeanne replied with a smile, "Of course. Just don't eat any of it when we finish. I want to eat as a family."

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

We got to cooking immediately. We cooked in comfortable silence. It had been awhile since we cooked anything together. In fact my second favorite thing to do was cooking, but we never had anything to cook with. However, things are looking up as Jeanne told me that most of our debts were close to being paid off.

Maybe we will have something that isn't pancakes for breakfast. Hahahaha, Though, knowing Jeanne she will find an excuse to keep eating them. How she can eat pancakes daily for years and not get sick of them is beyond me. Even I have to eat something that isn't pancakes a couple of times a week.

After we finished cooking and we set out plates for the food I asked Jeanne a question that was on my mind, "Do you like your evolution?"

"What do you mean," Jeanne asked puzzled while cleaning the pot.

"I mean do you like that you evolved into a glaceon? Would you rather be a different evolution?" I asked generally curious on what Jeanne would say.

"You know Shade said that exacts question to me a week after I evolved. Do you want to know why?" Jeanne replied with a small smile.

"Why?" I ask wanting to know more.

"My mother was a glaceon and so was my father. At first I hated being what my parents worth and thought that I would become like them. I told this to Shade when she asked me. What she said shocked me. Shade told me that she didn't care about what I evolved into only what I make of it and that I may look like our parents, but you'll never be them," Jeanne replied with the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face, "That was when I realized how stupid I was being and that I will try my hardest to make of for what my parents did with my new form."

"That's awesome," I said. Using a previously bad situation into a good one to help care for the ones around you is truly amazing.

Jeanne mumbled sheepishly, "I don't think it's amazing at all."

Ten minutes later, Zoey, Scarlet, and Shade came home in one of those rare moments of eating work at the same time. They all had different reactions. Zoey was ecstatic and wanted to see what I could do, Scarlet told me that I looked even cuter, and Shade told me it was nice that you finally evolved.

Afterward we all ate dinner peacefully and chatted about the day. I went to bed early, because Tehran wanted me extra prepared for tomorrow since he had a surprise. His "surprises" could be anything and most of the time they weren't gifts.

When I finally got in my bed and closed my eyes I was fats to sleep only to wake up early to the sounds of…..

a forest?

The End


	27. A Not So Regular Dream

Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean

Chapter 20

A Not So Regular Dream

Waking up to a bright light is never pleasant. Waking up in a forest when you fell asleep in a bed is even worse.

Laying on my back Is ask myself, "Is this a dream? If it isn't, why would anyone bother placing my in a forest?"

I started to look around before coming to the conclusion that this is a dream. Calling this place a forest is an insult. At first glance the trees look normal and real, but if you look closer it is a semi-solid mist. When I tried putting my paw through the tree, I could, but not for long as it pushed my paw out.

The grass, though, is much weirder than the trees. The grass was very colored like a rainbow mixed and mashed together with night. It tangled from the brightest of white to the darkest of black. The leaves on the trees were the same as the grass.

This dream was weird or I was brought to the strangest place in the world for no reason.

After a few minutes of just staring at the place I started to walk around. It all felt real and fake at the same time.

After what must have been an hour of just walking around I found a house. Oddly enough the house looked perfectly normal. It was a one story wooden house. The place was surrounded by a fence with no gate in.

While I am not one for criminal activities, I jumped over the fence and walked toward the house. As I did the house changed before me. What was once a normal looking house was now a wreck that looked like it was burnt down. I rushed to the house looking for any Pokémon still in or their remains.

I found nothing since when I got close the house disappeared. In fact everything disappeared and all that was left was a dark void. I suddenly became very tired and fall asleep in the void. As I awoke, or dreamed in a dream, I noticed that I was in space.

What is even happ…..? Before I could finish that thought the sun disappeared and so did the planet. What?

Before I could comprehend what was happening I was disappearing too, and then I was gone or was I?

The End


	28. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

First off, if anybody cares to take, borrow, or copy any ideas I came up with you can. Just give little credit.

Anyway, the story is technically finished, but it really isn't. _Nature's Wrath Isn't Mean_ was getting boring to write and I had too many. While writing I was thinking too little or too much on certain topics.

I have decided to end the story even if it was in a weird way. Maybe in the future I will rewrite or finish the story, I don't know.

This story's purpose was to see how well I could write. I think I did an average/almost average job and will continue writing.

I'll be keeping this story up just so I can look back in a year or two and be like, "Did I really suck at writing that much back then." The answer is yes, yes I did.

In my next stories I will try to incorporate other characters' perspectives in the story and try to fix my grammar.

In conclusion, the end.


End file.
